Together
by HowDoYouDoop
Summary: Highschool is over and done with but now Naruto is fretting over whether or not he'll get into university. Sasuke reassures him.


The long drawl of his name came suddenly but not really all that unexpected.

"Naa, Saaaaaasuke…"

_'Ignore it'._

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeee…."

_'Ignore it'._

"Uchihaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_'Ignore i—ah.'_ A pillow to the back of the head. Good.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Giving in with a sigh, the boy closed his eyes; sliding fingers under the frames of his glasses and lifting them carefully from his nose.

"Yes, Naruto," Sasuke replied evenly, grinding his teeth a little as he took in the blonde boy lying lazy and stretched out over the neat, navy cover of the duvet he was imposing on. His blue eyes were bright under furrowed, anxious eyebrows.

What a ridiculous looking boyfriend. Why did he fall for this idiot again?

"Naa, Sasuke. What am I gonna do if I don't get in?"

Sasuke blinked. So he had thought about that possibility.

It was late in the year and the seniors of Konoha High were done with their final year, their exams, and most importantly, their university applications.

Naturally, Sasuke had applied to a fairly esteemed university with his excellent grades, and Naruto, not knowing what he wanted to do but not wanting to be separated from basically the only stable and consistent thing in his life, had followed Sasuke's lead and applied for the same place.

"I think what you should be asking me, Dobe," began Sasuke, swinging around on his swivel chair. " is what happens _when _you don't get in?"

Anger spiked hotly in the air and Naruto's features twisted satisfyingly to anger. Sasuke smirked.

But really, the problem actually did concern the word 'if' more highly than the word 'when' because, in reality, Naruto maybe did have a chance at getting into this place. In their final year, Naruto had finally got his act together and set himself up a decent timetable with things he was actually good at instead of tailing Sasuke into the math and sciences simply because they had a good time together. Naruto was strong, able-bodied and had too much energy for his own good so he took PE and got some good grades. Similarly, he scored high in his drama class and, surprisingly, art. The teachers had written something about impressive abstract work on his report card.

Sasuke was actually kind of proud of his idiot, and honestly, he was a bit happy that Naruto had so forcefully insisted on staying together and applying to the same university, but teasing him was still entirely too entertaining.

"Are you trying to say I don't have a chance, Teme?!" demanded the Naruto, wrenching up from the duvet and punching the other straight in the knee. They'd been going out more than two years but there was still a huge amount of offensive nicknames and violence between the two.

"Ah—Don't punch me, Loser!"

"Then don't fucking doubt me! You _cried_ when I freaking graduated! You were such a pushover, snuggling up to me all, 'I knew you could do it, Naru', 'you're my hero, Naru', 'let's go to university together, Naru'!"

"I didn't say anything like that, Usuratonkachi! And I didn't _cry_!"

Naruto was pouting and Sasuke looked unimpressed as they left it there. Naruto slumped back down onto the bed, dangling his arms over the edge.

"But seriously. What do I do? I have no family here and everyone else has plans. No one is gonna want to hang around with a bum like me…" He sounded so legitimately concerned that Sasuke dipped his eyebrows sympathetically, lifting a foot to rest on the side of the bed near Naruto's head; an odd offer of comfort. Naruto shimmied back up the bed and settled face down into the duvet as he took a hold of Sasuke's ankle, rubbing at the bone there with his thumb.

"That feels weird," Sasuke told him and Naruto 'mmmm'ed into the mattress.

A few quiet moments wandered past.

"Well, what's Kiba doing?" asked Sasuke, figuring he should actually try to help if Naruto was really anxious about this. Naruto lifted his head to look at him, brows still troubled.

"His sister is teaching him how to take over the kennels. He's said he's too stupid to go to university and he can't take Akamaru with him so he didn't even send in for anywhere."

"Sounds about right," agreed Sasuke although he wished Kiba had less of a plan so he could use him to make Naruto feel better. At least Naruto applied, but if Kiba had his family's kennels to run, he was set. It was ideal for the boy. "What about Shikamaru?"

"His Ma made him apply. He'll get in wherever he wants." Naruto was sounding sulky and upset.

"Sakura?"

"Med school in Suna. You should know this anyway, Teme. They're your friends too." Naruto turned his face into the bed again, huffing heavily in defeat.

"Naruto," Sasuke exhaled wearily. "You're going to get in, don't worry so much. You did well this year; you have nothing to be concerned about."

Naruto's head shot up. His eyes were glossy with frustration and painfully blue. His grip tightened at Sasuke's ankle.

"But what if I_ don't_!? That's what I want to know, Sasuke!" Naruto's bottom lip was trembling and the skin beneath his eyes was stained an angry pink as Sasuke stared at him.

"Stop being so hysterical."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You're—!"

"I'm being realistic!"

Naruto really looked like he was going to cry now and some embarrassing part of Sasuke wanted to comfort him, but they had to get something straight first. The swivel chair groaned as Sasuke eased his ankle from Naruto's grip and set both feet on the floor. He leant over himself so that his elbows rested on his thighs and he and Naruto's gazes were closer.

"Naruto," he said seriously. "You just punched me in the knee for doubting you. So if _you_ don't stop doubting you, I'm gonna punch you back. And not in the knee. In the face because your wimpy behavior is pissing me off." Sasuke reached out to pick one of Naruto's hands up and Naruto immediately squeezed Sasuke's fingers tight. "We have been together a long time, you idiot. And I think by now, I probably know you better than you do, at least in cases like this because it's about school and in the end, I'm infinitely smarter than you—" Naruto puffed out his flushed cheeks. "—So shut up because I'm telling you, you're gonna get in."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes. I only date people who have good chances of getting into university."

"…I see."

When they were done, Naruto looked like he was feeling better so Sasuke pulled up and went back to his computer.

"Hey, don't turn away so fast, I wanna kiss you!" complained Naruto, definitely back to his old self and making Sasuke's ears turn pink, even after so much time. Sasuke ignored him, tapping at his keys though he could feel Naruto watching his back.

A long pause.

"So… what actually happens if I don't get in," asked Naruto. "Because it could happen."

Sasuke sighed and put his glasses back on.

"Then you come be my pet."

The air in the room lightened.

"Really! You'll look after me even if I just sit around and eat ramen?! Will ya Sasuke?! Huh?!"

_'Ignore it'._

When Sasuke didn't reply he heard Naruto get up off the bed and come to stand behind him. With sinewy arms wrapping around the raven's neck and a broad chest coming to rest against his shoulder blades, Sasuke heard the boy say:

"Naa, Sasuke. Pets— dogs n stuff, love you all your life, ya know. Unconditional'ttebayo."

The blonde's chin was resting atop Sasuke's unruly, dark haired head, digging in as he spoke.

"Will you love me all my life too?"

Sasuke stiffened. Naruto had asked something so serious in such a casual voice, promised his love so unabashedly, but Sasuke was quickly beginning to blush up through his collar bones and into his cheeks.

_'Usuratonkachi…'_

Silver rimmed glasses clicked in their frames as Sasuke pressed them further up his nose, frowning deeply at the question and feeling a little flustered.

"I suppose I'll have to."


End file.
